Forgotten Love
by pen-dancing-on-paper
Summary: In Twilight, James said that Alice has a "protector", right? And he said he killed him. But what if it wasn't true? What if this said vampire is walking this world?, this very moment? And when he finds Alice and the Cullens, what about Jasper? POST BD:
1. Chapter 1

Hi and thanks for viewing this story :

This story has been posted before on .com so if you recognize it from somewhere, it's from there. Oh, and a huge thanks to my co-writer before, , for her help on the beginning chapters, and to my beta, singergurlxoxo, who both deserve a heap of credit. :)

on to the story.. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>FORGOTTEN LOVE<strong>_

In **Twilight**, James said that Alice has a "protector", right? And he said he killed him. But what if it wasn't true? What if this said vampire is walking this world?, this very moment?

He has the power to make anybody, vampire orhuman, to believe what he says. And so he decided that it will be better if hethought James killed him, so he'll never be bothered again by James.. He turnedAlice into a vampire, but he decided to leave her for her own good in case anything like it ever happened again, and make her forget everything.

But every talent has a counterpart: If he suddenly wants her to remember, then remember she will. Many years later, he wants her to.

Why?Because he still loves Alice, after all these years. And he gave up. He just can't live his without her.

Can he find her? And if he does….what about Jasper?

* * *

><p><strong>PREFACE<strong>

Memories flooded through me, when I saved her from the hell her parents put her into, reminiscences of how I heard her desperate cries through the night. The feeling of pain went straight to my dead heart when I searched for the broken sobs and saw tears in her lovely eyes. The day that I told myself that I loved her. The night she said she loved me too. The early dawn when she slept soundly snuggled into my chest, and the morning when those nomads wanted to kill her. She begged me urgently not to leave her alone. She promised that she wanted to be with me forever. I was against her decision for the longest time. Until that night came, the night nomads tracked her exquisite scent and that terrible vampire named James wanted to have her. To kill her. How could I have allowed that to happen? That night I swore to her she'll be out of harm's way once again. Even if it takes me forever, even if it takes my own life, she'll be protected.

Safe.

My eyes almost popped out their sockets as I saw her in front of me. Her, 122 years later.

She was smiling at a teenage girl with bronze locks. I heard  
>a vampire named Edward talking. He was part of her newfound family, gasp. I also saw that another vampire had his arms around her. My heart instantly broke into pieces. The arms that were supposed to be around her were mine. But that was a long time ago. Times change. Now it was another's that belonged to her.<p>

She met my eyes. She blinked.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**~Alejandro~  
><strong>

"Mother! Father! Why?" a small childlike scream sounded from the distance. I heard it, of course. I pitied whomever person owned that voice. It just sounded so sad and so broken. I closed my eyes in an effort to hum out the crickets that were noisily chirping in the background so I could get some peace, even if the voice wouldn't leave me alone.

I had just escaped Maria's newborn army from the South. God knows how far I am by now. I can still hear Jasper, the only one I considered as a friend from that hellhole frantically chase after me nights ago. He disapproved of my plan to get away. He wanted no one to go away, because it will diminish Maria's newborn army's strength. He wanted to destroy me because he thought I'd betray them and go to the other side of the battle. Alas, I mastered my power before my time ran out. Yes, I am a hypnotist. I can hypnotize humans, because I was one, and vampires because I am one now. Poor Jasper, love can make anyone blind and almost insane. We became comrades-in-arms. We were changed at almost at the same time, and when Maria decided to fight for new territory, we were the best fighters. Well, at least I was. He still is, today. I've observed enough to know that Maria's reason is entirely different in regards to him.

Jasper was blind, and fortunately, I was not. I could see through her act, yet I stayed a long while for his sake. Month after month I killed, side by side with my ally. That all changed when I hypnotized Maria to tell me the truth of what she plans with the two of us after we gained most of the South. She wanted us gone. We would've served her purposes, and there was a possibility that we could've gotten more control than her.

So she wanted us dead.

I threw caution to the winds and decided to save my friend. I instructed him to see through what Maria's plan was one day. Even if it takes him forever, he should escape this battle in peace, so I did not instruct him to immediately know what she's planning, because I wanted him to realize the truth for himself, with the littlest help possible from me. I told him to forget me for a while, and if we ever meet again, he would remember what I did to him. For Maria, I basically ordered her to forget she ever knew my name. I told her to stick with her treacherous plan, but never make herself succeed in killing Jasper. She would allow him to leave her. Safely.

So, now, as I recalled the events of my last nights with Maria, I looked around. I am a monster. And now I'm all alone.

"Mother! Father!" That voice yelled again, and I knew it was a girl-or maybe a woman's voice. My eyes snapped open, dismissing my previous thoughts. It's been awhile since my last "reward." I was confidant that I could hunt for human blood without actually killing said human. I could easily control my thirst and tell the human to forget I ever met them. I've tried it and succeeded this procedure before while in the South.

_ Where am I anyway?_I asked myself as I searched my mind for the wooden sign I saw earlier on my way into the city-

WELCOME TO BILOXI **(a/n: in new moon, it was said to be Alice's hometown.)**

My brows rose as I saw the structure in front of me. It was big, like our hideout in the army. In the dark, screams echoed but one voice stood out to me: that broken voice that I kept on noticing a while ago. Many painful sobs also came from that building, and I was amazed at what kinds of thing humans would do at this place. It seemed like a house of misery. I narrowed my eyes at the sound that I heard. There was a kick of a foot and a loud scream, and then an equally loud order to "quiet!" The sounds became harsher, and that person who kicked someone else had a habit of saying rude and inappropriate words. The voice that caught my attention a while ago seemed to have ceased. I strained to hear her more closely. I heard another word from her, this time it was very low. Almost as if she couldn't even croak one simple word.

"Cynthia," she said, and I then knew the reason why the voice got so quiet. She was the one who had been kicked. I was trained to respect ladies, and this realization certainly made me angry. How can humans do this to each other? Her voice seemed so heartbreaking. The person who kicked her was on foot to the 2nd story of the structure. What was this place? I averted my eyes to the sign in front of the building:

BILOXI INSANITY ASYLUM

In spite of the realization that the humans there are insane, I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. At the same time, I began feeling sorry for the owner of the broken voice.

After that, I interacted with the humans by hypnotizing one to think I was his relative. I chose a location near the asylum. Day after day, I watched that terrible owner and "doctor" of the patients promise relatives that each one was in a good condition. I could barely contain myself at his lies. She just reminded me too much of Maria. Night after night, I heard him kick and one time punch a hysterical man who often scream that there was fire. Still I always hear that broken voice beg help. I also have to add that they were given one small plate per day with food in appalling condition. I heard one patient, who seemed perfectly sane to me complain that to the "doctor" and the doctor administered medication. A slap in the face, and bad language.

One night, I heard her voice say "Tomorrow" and the faint word "coming."

The day after, I was watching a carriage stop and a name caught my attention. A child of ten got out, and her mother called her "Cynthia." I became interested to know the name of their relative, the name of the voice I often pity.

"Good morning. Mrs. Brandon." Mrs. Brandon smiled politely at Tom, the name of the "doctor."

"Mom, can we see Alice? Please please please? I haven't hugged her since her last birthday! I miss her!" the girl named Cynthia complained.

Alice. Alice was her name. It was certainly a beautiful name. I chastised myself for my train of thoughts and strained to hear more.

"I'm afraid that Alice is not possible to visit, my dear. Your father would not approve. What do you think, Tom?" Mrs. Brandon opened her elegant fan and fanned it slowly.

"Certainly not, Mrs. Brandon, Alice is still unwell. And we wouldn't want to make it known to the neighbors you were gone for such long hours, right? They would surely suspect something!" Tom whispered like the devil he is.

Cynthia ran to the gate where she suspected Alice was, but she was stopped by her mother with a painful twist on her ears.

"Goodness no Mr. Tom! In fact we should be hurrying now. Come along, Cynthia. We just wanted to make sure our beloved daughter is cared for. It's kind to know she is in the best care possible thanks to your establishment."

"Of course Mrs. Brandon, Alice will always be cared for. Now Cynthia, study well so you would be half as intelligent as your mother dear." That dreadful creature has the nerve to flirt? The poor child Cynthia was still sobbing from her mother's unfair injury. Mrs. Brandon was proving to be half as bad as Mr. Tom.

Tom offered his hand to Mrs. Brandon, and she gave it to him willingly. I almost growled when he kissed her fingertips slowly. Cynthia gazed lovingly at the gate that held the doors to her beloved sister.

Inspired, I focused on hearing what Alice was saying. At first I thought she was sleeping, then, I heard two words.

"Save me"

Did she know I could hear her? The tone changed from high to low, high to low. The beat of her heart, I realized.

"Please" she added in a desperate voice.

Should I help her? Does she know that I'm here?

The carriage was now far off, and I saw Cynthia watch the building disappear on their trail. She was crying, softly.

"Please" Alice repeated.

They were both crying, I realized.

And I was doing nothing.

My eyes locked in determination. Tonight, I will save her.

xX

I waited until Tom snored at full volume and ran past him with the deadly grace that belonged to my kind. The room smelled heavily of liquor and cigarette. I glared at his sleeping figure, made my way towards the gate, and walked inside. I pulled the door shut behind me.

I checked all the cells, wishing I could save them all, but I did realize everyone there was either very old or truly crazy. One certain elder caught my attention. She had her hair messy while she played with a rag doll. Then I reached the last cubicle.

It was different from the rest. It was neat, orderly and the girl in there laid on a piece of carton that Tom provided, yet her position was something any normal human would do. Her chest was rising and falling.

It was her. It was Alice.

I broke her cell's lock, noting that there were no windows and walked straight in. Her scent was delightful. Fragrant. She had her eyes closed. Dark shadows were around her eyes; black marks stained her gorgeous face. I wanted to destroy whoever did this to her. A tight rope bound her hands. Her feet were in locks. It was obvious that everything was sore and I blamed myself for not doing this earlier. My heart went out to her. She was too delicate, too beautiful to be treated like this. I destroyed the locks on her feet first. Then, I carefully untied the unyielding rope. I carried her soothingly and walked out of her cell.

While I laid her down on the bed I do not use, her eyes snapped open.

"I knew you would come," She murmured as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Still thanks to my betagurl, singergurlxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**~Mary Alice Brandon~**

I tried to hold in the sobs as I held mother tightly. I didn't want her to die. Why should she?

"Whatever is the matter Mary?" she asked as I sobbed into her shoulder.

"I had another dream mummy," I whispered, as my voice drifted on with that innocence only a young girl of 12 would have. I felt half afraid that she would slap me for mentioning the dreams again, the way my father did when I told him his venture would lead us to poverty.

"What happened in the dream?" she inquired, although the way her eyes began watering told me that she already knew what I was going to say. She began twisting her long black hair with her fingers, making me sob even louder. Mother couldn't die! I didn't want mother to die!

"What's going on here?" father asked, slamming the door open.

"Mummy's going to die!" I cried, barely able to see through the tears that fogged my vision.

"You little brat!" daddy hissed, tossing me off mummy and into the door, "Your god-damn mother isn't going to die! Now go to your room, before I slap you again!"

My eyes went wide as I tried to hold back my screams. I didn't like it when daddy hit me for seeing these things! I couldn't help it!

"Please believe me daddy!" I begged. Father's huge blue eyes, which usually were identical to mine, squinted with anger as he stalked over; slapping me across the face so hard it began to bleed.

"There's no need for that!" mother sobbed, immediately rushing to my aid. But my father held her arms tightly.

"Shut up! You're poisoning her mind!" He bellowed in rage, and I watched with terrified eyes as my mother closed her eyes. Slowly, slowly, like she is slowly sleeping…  
>And she never woke.<p>

I screamed, waking up from the horrible nightmare that was my past.

"Alice?" a soothing, comforting voice asked. My eyes searched the darkness until they found the comforting gold ones I was so accustomed to. I took in his dark hair, knowing how soft it was to touch, his sharp eyes that held warmth underneath and his pointed chin, completing the face of Adonis.

"Alejandro," I whispered, shakily reaching up to touch his face. He caught my hand in mid-air, kissing my fingertips. I shivered slightly at the cold of his lips, but it was comforting.

"Did you have another nightmare?" he asked, and I nodded sadly. I wished so badly that I could shake my last memory of my now dead mother away, but it was next to impossible.

What haunted me most was the memory of my step-mother, whom I had only ever met once.

She was cruel and cold hearted, with looks that would fool anybody who didn't know her into thinking that she was kind and caring.

The first thing she said to me was "you don't deserve to be your father's daughter." I wished so badly for her death, and I often had nightmares of her pushing mother off a cliff, or something terrible like that.

Alejandro kissed my forehead, but then the pain of what I just went through caught up with me. I needed to know I was safe. To escape reality, just for a little while. I reached up to kiss him, cursing my small frame thoroughly in my head. Even though he wasn't very responsive at first, I felt his lips yielding to mine.

But all too soon he broke away.

"Get back to sleep love," he muttered against my lips, and I sighed.

"I love you," I said as I slid back on the bed, pulling him along, and then snuggled as usual to his chest.

"I love you more," I thought I heard him whisper. And I felt the presence of a smile as I drifted off to fantasy.

Xx The next day xX

"Today's the day," Alejandro whispered in my ear softly, calming me down.

Alejandro. From that first day that they entered me in that asylum, a beacon of hope started in my heart amongst the despair and loneliness. I knew he would come, and so I kept waiting. Eventually as the days grew into months and months grew into years I lost my faith. But even then some part of me insisted he would come. And he did. Just like I knew he would.

And just like I know that what we share, love will be forever.

He was correct, today was the day he would sneak me out to visit mother's grave.

I smiled weakly, thanking him with my eyes the gratitude my heart feels.  
>Then I began my questions I repeat each time I wake. Questions that even my dreams couldn't answer.<p>

"Can I stay with you?" I asked hopefully, "Will you change me?" Yes, I know what he is. But even then, it didn't mean anything to me. I still loved him perfectly.

His light, comforting expression hardened quickly.

"I will never, curse you with this life," he vowed. Tears welled in my eyes. Did he not love me enough to make us equal?

"But I hate it here," I sobbed. "I don't want to live in pain as a human!"  
>Alejandro's eyes filled with pain as he picked me up into his arms.<p>

"I will take you away from here," he promised, "But I will not curse you."

I sighed. I am still so tired. I didn't have the energy to complain any longer. I struggled to keep my eyes open, but I knew I had to stay awake. I was not losing this fight.

"Sleep, Alice," he whispered in my ear, "We will be out of here soon. I promise."

Unwillingly, my eyes began to flutter closed. Another time for me to hope that, in this dream I would get my answers.

Xx

I awoke in Alejandro's arms, being slowly carried into what appeared to be a graveyard. I looked up, half expecting myself to be dead, when I saw the sun for the first time in seven years. It was so bright and sending rainbows flying off his skin. It didn't bother me though, nor did it seem to bother anybody else around. In fact, there was nobody else around. It was just us.

"Good morning, my beauty," Alejandro laughed. I wanted to laugh with him, but the laughter wouldn't escape my lips.

"Good morning," I whispered, surprised at just how croaky my voice seemed. It must have sounded better echoing off the walls of my room.

Suddenly, he stopped, letting me down as I faced my mother's grave. I felt him put his cool arms around mine. Tears welled in my eyes as I read the inscription:

_In memory of Mary-Anne Janice Brandon.  
>Loving mother and wife.<br>1878-1911  
>Rest in Peace<em>

I sobbed loudly, my tears falling onto the dirt as I read the inscription over and over. I had dropped the Mary from my name in memory of my mother. It seemed to taint her memory with memories of my own. I felt peace at last that I am able to say goodbye to her. I love you mother.

"Bloody hell," Alejandro whispered, but as we were so close I still heard it, "It's your grave."

I looked up at Alejandro, and he pointed at the head stone next to my mothers.

_In memory of Mary Alice Brandon.  
>Daughter of Mary-Anne Janice Brandon and Jonathon Brandon. Sister of Cynthia Brandon.<br>1901-1913  
>Rest in Peace<em>

I gasped, tears flowing even faster now. My family... thought I was dead? A huge lump formed in my throat. All those years I wondered about him, my father, but this? Is this my punishment for knowing my mother is dying and not doing anything about it? That wasn't fair! They'd taken my mother away from me, and then proclaimed me dead because I was locked away from the rest of the world!

Anger clouded my judgment as I painfully leaped up, walked over to my grave, and kicked the head stone so hard that it tipped over, and I heard the crack as my toe hit it.

I didn't scream at the pain; I was so used to it by now. I almost half expected my vision to clear and to find myself back in my room, being hit repeatedly for pretending to see the future.

Then suddenly, a vision flashed through my head.

A... well, a vision, of three people walking up to us. At first, I thought I was seeing human beings, until I realized how inhumanly beautiful they were. They were vampires. They weren't the vampires I was accustomed to. These vampires had glowing red eyes.

"Alejandro," I whispered softly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Some people are coming."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD BETTER :)<strong>


End file.
